Battle Frankies/General Franky
Iron Pirate "General Franky" (Japanese meaning "Iron Pirate Franky Shogun") is the newest addition to the Battle Franky line, numbered BF 38. Information *'Affiliation': Straw Hat Pirates *'Users': Franky Appearance General Franky is a giant robot modeled after Franky. It is made by "docking" the Black Rhino FR-U IV and the Brachio Tank V. Though several times the size of the average person, it is still smaller than Chopper in his Monster Point, and a good deal smaller than the average giant. It is built out of Wapometal. It bears the BF-38 on its left collar and a modified Straw Hat jolly roger in the middle of its chest. The head, legs, and torso are made up mainly of the Brachio Tank V, while the arms are mainly the Black Rhino FR-U IV. Its overall appearance resembles that of post-timeskip Franky with his pre-timeskip hairstyle, with a large collar and the Brachio Tank's caterpillar treads on its back. As a gag, any time it makes an appearance, male characters tend to look on in awe and exclaim how cool it is, while the female characters will simply give it a blank and aloof stare. The one exception was Trafalgar Law, owing to his no-nonsense attitude- when he saw the Franky Shogun for the first time, he simply gave it a look of irritation. Other exceptions include Roronoa Zoro, Sanji, Blizzard, Gray Fullbuster, Pantherlily, Romeo Conbolt and Jupiter. Powers and Abilities General Franky is modeled after its name, a japanese shogun. A one person weapon/vehicle, Franky himself pilots it inside a control room in the chest and operates it from there. It is equipped with a giant "marauder's" sword named Franken (literally meaning "Fran Sword"). However, Franky is rather inept at using a sword, so the attacks are seemingly ineffective, and it appears most of its projectile armaments are purely from Franky himself. It has a drill on its head. Techniques *'General Watch-Your-Step': Franky swings the sword low to the ground, forcing the foes to jump up to dodge it. While they are in the air, he shoots them with his own shoulder cannons. *'General Weight': Franky falls on the enemy, crushing them with the weight of the robot. *'General Left': Franky shoots bullets from the Franky Shogun's arm. It is very similar to Weapons Left, but much more powerful. *'General I'm-Okay': A gag technique, after withstanding a barrage of attacks, Franky states that he's "OK". *'General Shield': Franky detaches the upper portion of his shoulder with a star on it and uses it as a shield. It is not very useful as a defense since the shield is too tiny for the robot's body, but the shield can also be used as a projectile. **'General Shield Boomerang': Franky throws his shield at the enemy. *'General Cannon': Franky brings the arms of Shogun together as if he were charging a Coup de Vent or a Franky Radical Beam, then fills its arms with air and fires a giant blast of compressed air towards the target. Franky described this attack as an on-land version of the Thousand Sunny's Gaon Cannon. Trivia *The General Shield Boomerang is similar to Captain America's signature shield from Marvel comics. Category:Technology Category:Weapons Category:Vehicles Category:Swordsmen